Two by two
by Sassafrazgecko
Summary: Scrooge is asked to watch his niece and nephew Donald and Della for the summer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lucky

"Come on Donald at this rate we'll never be able to destroy the alien zombies from invading earth!"Della yelled.

"I can't run as fast as you Della, you know that!"He tried his hardest to catch up with Della but he couldn't.

"Come on!"She groaned "You're the slowest duck in the world, the alien zombies would've eaten you by now"Della climbed up the tree that they called 'The tree of total damnation' and waited 'Not-very-patiently for her brother".

Donald screamed.

"What?!"

"There's something in the bushes"He said worried.

Curiouser and curiouser, Della jumped off the tree and landed hard on the ground, "Lemme see lemme see!"

She caught up with Donald and sure enough they heard something moving around in the bushes

"W-Well it might just be the wind"Donald said fixing his sailor hat.

"I don't think so"Della said.

"W-well what do you think we should do?"He asked.

"Well there's only one way to settle this"She said "You're the brother and your life has less meaning so you get to find out what it is!"

"WHAT?!"

"Just do it!"She said.

Donald sighed, he looked behind the bushes to see what was hiding then a back cat jumped out, scratching his face. "AHHH!"

Della gasped "A kitty!"

Hortense opened the backdoor to find both twins covered in dirt, Donald had scratches on his face and Della was holding a kitten.

"Can we keep her?"Della begged.

"Della look at your dress, it's filthy!"She scolded, "You need to be more careful."

"Yes ma"She said.

"Donald you're not supposed to be playing in the bushes and you know it."

Donald wasn't a expert when it came to his mother, he didn't understand how dangerous she was or why, "Ma I-"he said more but Hortense wasn't hearing it.

"What did I tell you? Nobody understands you when you talk like that! You need to speak clearly!"She scolded loudly "Something tells me it's better when you don't talk at all"She mumbled, "We need to work on that".

"Yes ma"He sighed.

"Ma?"Della asked holding up the cat.

"Get inside, you can keep the cat as long as you take care of her. But she will be a outside cat understood?"

"Ok"Della said setting the cat next to the tree "I'll be back lucky."

"You named it lucky?"Donald whispers.

"Well sure, she's a black cat, her name will help her have good luck instead of bad luck."

"That's not how luck works"Donald said, "Trust me, I'm the expert."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: News

"Della, Donald!"Hortense called after hanging up the phone.

She heard the kids kids as they ran downstairs excitedly.

Della shouted at her brother, "See? I told you, I told you he'd be back!"

Hortense sighed, by the time they reached her downstairs Della panted, "Dad? Is dad coming back?"

Hortense shook her head, a few months ago, her horrid dead-beat husband was on the run from the police, she didn't have the heart to tell the kids why their father left so she just told them he was "lost".

"No, darling, your father isn't home."

Della and Donald's heads dropped as they pouted.

"But I'm going to help find him"She says.

"We can help!"Della shouted.

"Lower your voice Dumbella."

"Yes, ma'am"She settled.

Hortense patted her daughters head gently before continuing, "Now listen kids, I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best to find him. I need you to stay safe and out of the way so-"

Della an Donald looked both scared and confused.

"You're going to be staying at your Uncle Scrooge house for the summer".

Della looked confused, "Who's Uncle Scrooge?"

Donald sighed, obviously he remembered Scrooge.

"The rich one with the big house"Hortense answered.

"You mean the mean one?!"She asked, "Oh no!"

"Listen kids, this isn't a bad thing at all! This is a good thing. You'll go on so many fabulous adventures with him. It'll be fun."

Donald did his best to look as vague as possible, "So you're leaving us too?"He asked.

"Donald Fauntleroy Duck, you watch your tone when talking to me young man!"She yelled.

Donald just looked away without an apology or an argument, just silence.

He's been acting up since his father left, Hortense wasn't sure what to do.

"Listen, I'm only leaving so I can get your father, I'm not deserting you."

"How long?"Della asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm dropping you off tomorrow."

They simply looked at her, Della with sadness and Donald with anger.

"Go upstairs and pack"She ordered.

They did as she asked without question despite having so many, but then young Della turned around to her mother.

"Can I bring lucky?"Della asked.

"Sure, you can"Hortense said with a force smile, "Just make sure you bring her bowl and everything else she may need.

"Okay, Mama."

Authors note: Short chapter, just like the first one. I have a feeling this is just a collection of short chapters that I'll try updating more regularly. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you'd like me to continue.


End file.
